1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight, and more particularly to a vehicle headlight having a light beam adjusting device for adjusting the headlight to different light beams or to different light intensities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle headlights comprise a light beam adjusting device to adjust the headlight to different light beams or to different light intensities, such as to high beam and low beam. For example, the typical vehicle light beam adjusting devices comprise a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and movable relative to the reflector, in order to adjust to different light beams.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,864 to Hutchison et al. discloses one of the typical vehicle headlights also including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and movable relative to the reflector by a solenoid core that is slidably received in solenoid coil, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,295 to Melish discloses another typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and tiltable relative to the reflector by a series of electromagnets, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, similarly, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,327 to Bamber discloses a further typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and adjustable relative to the reflector by a threaded screw, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, similarly, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,718 to Taniuchi et al. discloses a still further typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector and coupled to a light source base which is tiltable relative to the reflector by an electromagnetic solenoid, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, similarly, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicle light beam adjusting devices.